Helicopter
Helicopters are a type of vehicle in Infamous and Infamous 2. Appearances in Infamous There are a few points in the game in Infamous where helicopters make an appearance. They mostly appear as a basic form of surveillance and transportation. The first is in the opening sequence of the game when Cole MacGrath wakes up in the middle of Ground Zero. A rescue helicopter tells Cole to make his way across the bridge, into the Neon. A second appearance is when the police officers in the Warren District make their move to capture Alden. A third appearance is when Cole attempts to retrieve the Ray Sphere on top of Alden's Tower. Kessler arrives in a helicopter and after Zeke Dunbar tries to use the Ray Sphere and sides with Kessler, the pair flee in the helicopter. The fourth appearance is when John White is being chased by the First Sons in a helicopter and Cole must get to John. Later that helicopter is blown apart by a Dust Men Conduit Golem. The fifth appearance is during the mission Hunt for the Ray Sphere, where Cole and John must find cloaked satellite dishes in order to locate the Ray Sphere. Cole rides on top of an electric fencing attached to the copter. The final appearance is during End of the Road, when Cole destroys the AA gun and follows John's helicopter to the truck the First Sons are moving the Ray Sphere in. Modifications In the mission Hunt for the Ray Sphere, Cole and John use a helicopter that is modified to carry a platform which consisted of multiple sensory equipment dishes attached to the bottom for locating the Ray Sphere and an electrically charged surface for Cole to stand on so he wouldn't lose power while attacking enemies from the helicopter. Appearances in Infamous 2 The helicopter returns in Infamous 2, being used as a means of transportation and combat by the Militia. It uses dual rockets and machine guns against Cole and any nearby enemies. The former is telegraphed by a red laser, so it can easily be dodged or reflected back at the helicopter using a blast move, while the latter does not have the accuracy that minigunners and emplaced turrets have, being easily avoidable. Despite being the Militia's strongest unit, it is one of the easiest to actually defeat for the reasons mentioned. In the mission Bertrand Takes the Stage, Bertrand sends a helicopter after Cole. While aiming at Cole, the pilot hits cars and the streets of New Marais but Cole destroyed it before it can hurt civilians. The helicopter can also be found on the first powered down area, appearing out of nowhere to attack you once you enter the area. Trivia * In Infamous, the helicopter closely resembles a NHIndustries NH90. * In Infamous 2, however, the helicopter closely resembles a Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk. * In Infamous 2, despite being an enemy a helicopter can not be targeted and destroyed by an Ionic Storm as easily other enemies. * In Infamous 2, the helicopters seem to have a weakness against Cole's Amp, as one hit is enough to put it in a critical state. * In Infamous 2, the helicopters can be easily one shot by throwing a car at them with Kinetic Pulse. * Helicopters are not creatable in UGC. * In the mission Joseph Bertrand The 3rd, two USTV news Helicopters can be seen observing Bertrand in his monstrous form. * In the Infamous comics, Cole was able to easily destroy helicopters with one hit. Gallery Bertrand helicopter.png|A helicopter by one of Cole's rockets in Infamous 2. King of the Hill4.png|A helicopter firing its minigun at Cole. Trick Photography5.png|Cole taking a picture of the Helicopter with his Camera. Chopper.png|Cole, observing a chopper. Chopper 2.png|A chopper, observing Cole. Chopper 3.png Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Explosives Category:Empire City Police Category:First Sons Category:The Militia Category:Setting